Kencan
by Ohthehun
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kencan antara Sehun dengan Kai (summary apaan ini?) Absurd, kependekan (pake banget - -) Kaihun, LuBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Kencan.**

**#HAPPYREADING**

Sehun tengah berdiri dengan gelisah. Ia kembali mengecek layar handphonenya. Ini sedag lebih dari beberapa menit yang lalu dari waktu yang ditentukan, tapi pemuda bernama Jongin itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tapi ia berfikir, Jongin kan tak punya hidung #ditabok.

Ia terlampau bersemangat bertemu Jongin hari ini. Terang saja dia merasa pegal, ia datang satu jam lebih cepat. Salahnya juga. Tapi mengingat hari ini akan bertemu Jongin, Sehun jadi tersenyum.

"Kau tau, senyummu itu menyilaukan mataku..." kata seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat Seuun berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh, mendapati Jongin sedang nyengir lima jari. Seuun mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah, hari ini kita akan pergi pada festival... jangan cemberut seperti itu..." kata Jongin lagi, masih terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sehun.

Dengan sedikit kesal Sehun berjalan mendahului Jongin, sedang Jongin langsung menyusul dan menggandeng tangan Sehun yang saat ini tengah merona.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di tempat festival. Banyak sekali orang berdatangan, saat memasuki area festival mereka disuguhi banyak sekali stand-stand yang berjejer rapi. Sehun dengan semangat menuju stand makanan, dia melihat banyak sekali jajanan-jajanan favoritnya. Ia menoleh kearah Jongin dengan pandangan memohon. Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Ambillah yang kamu inginkan..." katanya, membuat Sehun dengan sigap meraih beberapa jajanan yang dia inginkan. Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

** KAIHUN **

"Jongin hyung, apa boleh aku membeli ini?" Tanya sehun menunjuk gelang couple ketika mereka berada di stand aksesoris. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah membayar, dia segera memakainya dan memberikan gelang yang satunya lagi pada Jongin.

"Kau ini..." ucap Jongin sambil mengacak surai Sehun dengan lembut.

"Biar romantis..." sahutnya.

"Kajja, kita ke tempat yang lain..." ajak Jongin, lalu berjalan menuju stand yang lainnya.

Sampai sore mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di festival. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan kerumah Sehun. Keheningan namun menghangatkan tengah menyelimuti suasana mereka. Sehun tak henyi-hentinya tersenyum bahagia sambil sesekali menoleh kearah Jongin, lalu melirik kearah tangan mereka yang bertautan. Lalu menuju kearah tangannya yang lain yang sedang memeluk boneka teddy bear berwarna coklat yang dimenangkan oleh Jongin disalah satu Stand permainan. Mengingat itu, Sehun kembali tersenyum riang.

"Apa kau senang kencan kita hari ini?"tanya Jongin.

"Senang sekali, terima kasih Jongin hyung..." jawab Sehun dengan mata berbinar, membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"Hari rabu nanti, kita ke pameran yuk..." ajak Jongin. Sehun segera mengangguk dengan semangat.

Lalu mereks melanjutkan perjalan dengan diselingin tawa keduanya.

Setelah sampai dirumah Sehun, Jongin membuka pintu sehingga mereka masuk secara bersamaan. setelah sampai diruang tamu, mereka melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tengah asyik menonton film.

"Hyung, kami pulang..." seru Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan. Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah mereka.

"Oh... sudah selesai festivalnya?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan dan duduk disebelah Luhan, diikuti Jongin yang duduk di karpet didepan Sehun duduk.

"Seharusnya kalian ikut tadi..." kata Jongin sambil merebahkan kepalanya kepangkuan Sehun.

"Hah, kami malas berjalan-jalan. Lebih enak menghabiskan waktu dirumah saja, iyakan Chagi?" Jawab Luhan yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Huft! terserah kalian lah..." Sehun hanya terkekeh, sesekali mengelus lembut surai Jongin. Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan pelan, membuat sang empu menoleh kearahnya.

Lalu mereka menghabiskan sore hari mereka dengan bersendau gurau.

:)

Okesip ini absurd banget. Pertamanya pengen bikin Sehun nangis2 gitu kok jadinya malah kencan aneh gini ya? ini hanya selingan, habisnya mau nerusin yang merpati putih lagi ga ada ide mian ㅜ_ㅜ

Karena lagi suka Kaihun pake banget, iseng nulis ini hahaha

So, boleh reviewnya dong :3

Buat yang nunggu merpati putih entaran yaahhh ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**KENCAN**

**Cast: Kaihun.**

**#Happyreading**

**Ohthehun ㅇㅅㅇ**

Kali ini, Kai yang bergantian menunggui Sehun. Padahal daripada bertemu seperti ini, lebih baik ia menjemput Sehun di rumahnya. Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, berpikir kenapa otaknya baru menyadari itu. Walaupun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun, kencan mereka bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan saat menginjak tahun ke-2, ia berani mengajak Sehun berkencan, dengan meminta ijin pada hyung Sehun yang menyebalkan itu. Sebelumnya mereka hanya berpegangan tangan saat pulang sekolah setelahnya kembali kerumahnya sendiri, atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama, itupun berkelompok. Apakah itu kencan juga? Ia ingat saat masih menginjak kelas 2 senior HS, pernah sekali mengajak Sehun berkencan saat setelah pulabg sekolah, lalu pulang dan Luhan Hyung menyambutnya dengan tatapan yang amat sangat tajam. Setelahnya, Luhan tak mengijinkan Sehun pulang bersama selama satu bulan. Dan karna pikirannya masih polos saat itu, Kai menyesal dan meminta maaf karna itu.

"Maaf Hyung, aku terlambat..." sebuah suara membuatnya terkaget dari lamunannya. Dia hanya terkekeh.

"Tak apa, ayo..." ucapnya lalu menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju halte. Saat Bus datang mereka masuk dan memilih duduk di barisan kedua dari depan, sambil menikmati perjalan mereka saling bercerita dengan tangan yang saling terpaut. Untuk pameran kali ini, tempatnya agak lebih jauh. Jadi harus naik bus.

Saat sampai di pameran pun tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. Pertama kali masuk, mereka sudah berdecak

Kagum melihat lukisan-lukisan yang indah. Mereka mengitari berbagai pajangan lukisan yang banyak terpajang.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini..." kata Sehun tiba-tiba ketika mereka berhenti pada lukisan alam hijau dengan air terjun sebagai objek utama. Kai sedikit berpikir juga.

"Kai, Sehun..." seru seseorang membuat mereka menoleh kesumber suara.

"Hyunjin hyung..." seru Kaihun bersamaan. Orang yang bernama Hyunjin itu segera menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, kalian sedang berkencan?" Tanya Hyunjin yang diangguki oleh Kai.

"Ne, kami hanya melihat-lihat saja..." kata Sehun.

"Oh, bagaimana lukisanku?" Ucap Hyunjin lalu menunjuk lukisan yang tadi dilihat oleh Kaihun.

"Jadi ini lukisanmu hyung?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ahahaha... hanya mencoba saja," jawab Hyunjin dengan tertawa.

"Pantas saja, aku seperti pernah melihatnya," ujar Sehun.

"Tentu saja, itu kan hasil khayalanmu waktu SMP aku hanya mengaplikasikan saja..." Sehun melongo -sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang-.

"Hyung masih mengingatnya? Astaga... inikan air terjun yang ingin aku lihat..." kata Sehun dengan berbinar, "hyung hebat..." puji Sehun tulus.

Hyunjin hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, sepertinya hyung harus kesana dulu..." kata Hyunjin seraya menunjuk kearah kerumunan. Sehun mengangguk,

"Paipai, sampai bertemu lagi Sehun..." ujar Hyunjin lalu mengusak rambut abu-abu platina Sehun gemas. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman hingga membuat sabit dimatanya.

"Sudah puas mengobrolnya?" Tanya seseorang disampingnya, Sehun menoleh.

Didapatinya Kai tengah menampilkan wajah cemberut. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, oh, dia melupakan Kai-nya.

"Mianhe hyung..." ucap Sehun sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Selalu saja, kalau sudah ada Hyunjin hyung kau melupakanku? Padahal aku lebih tampan darinya?" Gerutu Kai dengan kesal. Sehun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hidungmu lebih masuk kedalam kalau kau seperti itu..." sungut Sehun kesal. Kai menghentikan gerutuannya. Hidung? Masuk kedalam? Oke! Itu sensitif sekali.

"Yak... kau tega pada kekasihmu sendiri?!" Kai terlihat kesal.

"Bodoh amat, aku mau kesana..." ujar Sehun lalu berjalan kedepan.

"Ya? Sehunie... tadi kau mengabaikanku, sekarang meninggalkanku?" Teriak Kai sebal. Namun Sehun tampak tak memperdulikannya.

"Aish..." Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menyusul Sehun.

Dan kencan kali ini diwarnai rengekkan Kai pada Sehun.

**END**

**Sepertinya drable kencan ini akan berlanjut, entah kenapa jadi kesemsem ama Dua bocah ini #digaplokkaihun**

**Yang review kemarin makasi ya ^^ #ketjub maaf ga begitu romantis, biar berasa polos aja buat mereka #plak jujur aku mikirnya gaya mereka pacaran kaya anak jaman dulu.**

**Untuk Merpati putih di cancel dulu lanjutannya. Lagi ngeblank untuk ff itu :(**

**Gomawo udah RCL (ga bisa basa-basi authornya ( _))**

**Trus panggil aja Puput jangan author, thor, biar lebih nyaman.**

**Ps: Hyunjin itu nama aslinya LC9, itu bias puput di LC9. Tapi tetep bias utama mah Thehun gitu :3**


End file.
